


thunder may sound a warning (but it's too late for the lightning)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Gen, Jane and Thor's dysfunctional relationship, Post-Ragnarok, Spoilers, ragnarok spoilers, semi-Ragnarok compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: The lights in the room began to flicker and Darcy felt the air grow heavier, thicker with condensation and charged with static.  Darcy quickly hit pause on her iPod and removed her ear buds, staring up at the ceiling with trepidation.“Guys?” Darcy asked, watching the air darken, coalescing into a low overhang of storm clouds inside the apartment.  “Guys?” she repeated when her question went unheeded as the two continued their shouting match.Suddenly, the artificial sky cracked open, lightning forking toward Darcy and the metal knitting needles in her hands.





	thunder may sound a warning (but it's too late for the lightning)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! Here's my Day 11 fill! This one is firmly in the MCU, post-Ragnarok. It is AU, though, but mostly Ragnarok compliant. If you haven't seen Ragnarok, **BEWARE! THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD!**
> 
> I mean, not a huge amount of spoilers, but I do reference some things that happen during it. So if you haven't seen the movie (which I highly recommend you do, IT WAS AMAZING!), feel free to skip this one!
> 
> The prompt for today's installment was: _freeze lightning._
> 
> To all of you who have read, commented, and left kudos: YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Your encouragement to add on to some of the fills in this challenge has been overwhelming and I cannot express how grateful I am to you all. I know I have said this before, but I will say it again and probably continue saying it: Your reactions make me want to keep writing. The motivation is amazing, so thank you, thank you, thank you. <3
> 
> If you would like to geek out over Ragnarok (or any of the other fandoms that I have written for), come visit me on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream)! I would love to chat! Feel free to leave a prompt for me too, if you'd like!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my Day 11 installment!
> 
> Title is a quote by Anthony T. Hincks.

Darcy was knitting.  Well, she was _trying_ to knit.  It wasn’t that she didn’t know how to knit or anything (because she _totally_ knew how to knit; have you seen her collection of scarves and beanies and sweaters and throw blankets?), but for some reason the dulcet tones of Ramin Karimloo and the cast of _The Phantom of the Opera_ just weren’t cutting it for her today.

Darcy always listened to Broadway cast albums when she knitted; always.  There was nothing better than getting swept off to France and hear the people sing, or hearing a young man sing about being alone and dealing with the repercussions social media, or painting the town and all that jazz.  Darcy could tell you which show accompanied which piece that she had knitted; every knitted piece had a story to tell, and Darcy found that story in Broadway shows.  It was her Zen time.

But today, she was not Zen.  Today, the music of the night was not calling to her.  Today, she was treated to a front row seat to Jane v. Thor 5.0: Fight to the Death.  And as much as she loved them both, Darcy would much rather hear Christine and Raoul laying their hearts bare ( _All I Ask of You_ never failed to make her cry) than to hear Jane’s shrill voice pierce the stratosphere or feel Thor’s roars like thunder rumbling in her bones.  But every time she got up to leave, she was treated to twin glares forcing her to take her seat again, trying to make her take a side.

Darcy would never do that to her friends, never pick one of them over the other.  But if she wouldn’t pick a side, they wouldn’t let her leave.  Hence, Darcy attempting to drown them out with Broadway tunes and knitting. 

She stared down at the unfinished (barely started) piece in front of her and felt frustrated tears come to her eyes.  Jane and Thor’s voices had grown so loud that Darcy could hear them clearly through her earbuds, even though she had the volume pushed as high as it could go.

“You’re never here, Thor!  You’re never here, so you don’t get to say _anything_ about who I do or do not get to spend my time with,” Jane shrieked, hands flapping about her in rage, hair falling out of its messy ponytail.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been here, Jane,” Thor rumbled, and Darcy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  “I’ve been a bit busy, you know, dealing with my father’s death and Asgard’s destruction and trying to find a safe home for _my peopleI_ ”

The lights in the room began to flicker and Darcy felt the air grow heavier, thicker with condensation and charged with static.  Darcy quickly hit pause on her iPod and removed her ear buds, staring up at the ceiling with trepidation.

“Guys?” Darcy asked, watching the air darken, coalescing into a low overhang of storm clouds _inside the apartment_.  “Guys?” she repeated when her question went unheeded as the two continued their shouting match.

Suddenly, the artificial sky cracked open, lightning forking toward Darcy and the metal knitting needles in her hands.

“Shit!” she yelled, dropping the needles and throwing her hands out before her. At her scream, Jane and Thor simultaneously went silent and looked over at her. 

“Darcy?!” Jane yelped, rushing towards her.

“Stop, Jane!  Don’t come any closer,” Darcy commanded, and Jane stopped in her tracks.  Darcy felt sweat bead on her forehead as she concentrated.

“Darcy,” Thor breathed, eyes locked on the artificial sky.  A fork of lightning lit up the interior of the apartment, frozen midair just inches from Darcy’s outstretched hands.

“Some help would be appreciated, Big Guy,” Darcy stated, her fingers starting to tremble from the force it was taking to keep the lightning at bay.

“I do not…” he trailed off, in awe of the leashed lightning as it snapped angrily at being held captive, letting off sparks that sizzled as they came into contact with hardwood floors.

“You are the God of Thunder, aren’t you?” she snapped, her hands violently shaking now.  The lightning wavered and slowly began to creep closer to her.  “ _DO SOMETHING!_ ”

Snapping out of his awestruck immobility, Thor inhaled deeply and Darcy felt something change in the air around them.  Suddenly the lightning changed course, streaking straight for the Asgardian.  Darcy exhaled shakily, falling to her knees as she turned toward Thor.

His eyes had turned lightning white, sparks arcing from his skin.  Thor held the lightning that had almost struck her in his hands, compressing it into a small ball before pressing it against his chest.  The lightning sank into his skin greedily and Darcy watched as his eyes flared brighter before returning back to their normal blue.  The mini-storm had dissipated completely and the lights came back on, bathing the room in fluorescence.

“Well, that happened,” Darcy announced before her eyes rolled back in her head and the ground came rushing up to meet her.


End file.
